


The Ghost and Mr. Bernard

by ukulele_jazz



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Character Death, Ghosts, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_jazz/pseuds/ukulele_jazz
Summary: Dwight is killed in a freak accident, but Andy still owes him a favor. Sounds like a recipe for a ghost! In order for him to go to either heaven or hell, Andy must return the favor. Unfortunately, Dwight, with his newfound ghostly powers, is reluctant to accept them.
Relationships: Angela Martin/Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Ghost and Mr. Bernard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first self indulgent Office fic. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Dwight not showing up for work was perhaps one of the most bizarre events in Dunder Mifflin history. When he didn't pick up his phone that morning, the office began to grow concerned. Oscar offered that he may have just slept in late, or that perhaps the rooster just didn't crow. Jim assured everyone that he didn't prank Dwight into not waking up. They were about out of options, so Michael, Jim, Angela, and Oscar decided to visit Schrute farms and check up on Dwight. The air outside was light and crisp but the atmosphere surrounding the crew was heavy. 

Upon arrival, everything seemed normal. Nothing was out of place, and there was no evidence of a break in. The group began to call out for Dwight and then for Mose but received no response. That is when Oscar decided to head back outside and check the farm equipment. He checked the industrial mulcher with no luck and so decided to investigate the large baler.

"Dwight!" Oscar called out, scouring the wide open farmland. Long strands of golden grass tickled at his legs as he waded towards the machine. 

"Dwi-" but he was cut short upon entering. A gruesome sight met Oscar inside the industrial baler. He walked further in and the smell of decay was nearly overwhelming. The ram was partially backed up, but was caked with blood and tissue. Dwight lay in a pool of partially congealed blood. Bits of the debris had absorbed some of it, but that wasn't enough to stop it from oozing out over the entire floor. The worst sight was Dwight himself. It appeared as though he had tried to crawl out of the baler, dragging what was left of himself across the floor. His legs had been amputated right below the pelvis. The wound was ragged and messy, like it had been torn and pulled apart. His legs, left behind in the baler, were discolored and swollen. Further down it seemed that his feet had been popped open from the pressure and build up of fluid, blown out the back of his heels. 

Oscar placed a hand over his mouth and turned away, resisting the urge to vomit. He ran back to the group and explained what he had found. Emergency services were called but there was nothing left for them to do. It looked as though Dwight had been dead since the night before. 

Mose was found several days later, apparently having found Dwight and hid out of fear in the bunker. His death was ruled accidental, and Schrute farms was to be closed until further notice. 

The office did its best to get back to normal, that is until Andy noticed strange things beginning to happen. 


End file.
